The Heir
by Lupalupus et Rayven
Summary: The Kiryuu line goes back to the beginning of time. But just who turned their name into something that even Purebloods feared? And what does that mean for Zero? For all families have secrets and the Kiryuu have the most.
1. Chapter 1

Men rise and fall but legends never die

"It all began with one. One man, being, god, all the same and yet not at all. This man fought. He fought against his very nature, the monsters in the dark. He lived in war and strife and died in peace and life. He was Trystyn the Samaritan.  
Another man rose with eyes of gold. He killed with wrath and slaughtered with rage. This man lay to rest with a single caw of the crow. He was Chaos the Greek.  
This man rose with the fire of his blood and strode to win the flames of Hell. With hair of flame this man died in the very thing he so worshipped, destruction. He was Genesis the Roman.  
The fourth filled the world with pain and misery. Hair of raven feather with eyes of blood this man flew on Death's wings. He was Vincent the Celt.  
The next man was one of two. With the sky for eyes he lived in apathy, cruelly striking them down with the speed of a demon. He fell to the ocean's wrath. He was Cloud the Viking.  
The other half marched with a wolf's ferocity. The world fell to his teeth and bowed to his strength. This man was slain by the howl of the moon. He was Zach the Czar.  
Following him came the brutality of nature. With eyes of precious stones he covered all he saw in darkness. His reign ended and began in the mountains. He was Angeal the Hun.  
Finally came the one winged angel. Elder's locks in a young man's body, he rose with the strength of a lion. His fall hasn't begun. I am Sephiroth and we are Kiryuu." The great man kneeled before him.  
"You will rise like me and all those who have come before. Your Ichiru would tumble and burn in his own pain. Only you can rise." Canines brushed his ear. "You are mine. Heir to the General." Teeth brushed his neck in a kiss then pain.

Zero shot awake hands reaching for the last scraps of his dream. They fell back to the bed as the impact of the dream, no memory, hit. "He fell in a storm of blood and feathers. He was the General."  
He turned to look at he wall beside him, baring him from Ichiru. The thought of his twin made a bitter frown mar his face. Ever since Cross took them in, Ichiru has been very pro vampire. Almost to Yuuki's point. It was like he felt because their Clan died only the vampires can keep them safe.  
Not that he personally felt anything against vampires. That bitch died that night, along with any hope he had of avoiding his fate. Zero sighed, pouting slightly. Now Ichiru is defensive of the vampires and they aren't really close anymore.

Sephiroth was right. Ichiru doesn't understand. He doesn't feel bloodlust, the urge to tear apart all just for a challenge, lead Death to the enemy, rend and rip flesh. No Ichiru is lacking that which makes one Kiryuu. Only eight previous have had it. Not to say the others weren't Clan, they just can't lead. The Kiryuu must have a leader ready to do anything, and able to do it.  
There's no time to whine. Zero slid out of bed and walked to the closet. Time to go to another boring day. When will the call come? The leash releasing him from this cage?

Zero stepped out into the light, mentally grumbling at the brightness. He prefers the moon, it's less harsh on his eyes. Starting his daily trek, he carefully locked all traces of his memory dream away, leaving him as apathetic as usual ready to face the day.

Ichiru Kiryuu smiled up at Kaname, blushing from his compliment. Yuuki hugged arm, sending a frisson of warmth through him. He opened his mouth to finally ask her to study when the hush fell. This wasn't any hush, this could only be brought by one being. He dropped his head and sighed.  
"Morning Zero!" Yuuki's greeting made him frown. Does she like Zero? Does Zero like her? He turned to face his twin ready to yell at him. Only to freeze at the look on his face. Fr a moment Ichiru flashed back to the tall being who always spoke to Zero. The lack of emotion on his fact sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. "Ichiru," he nodded to the Night Class before turning to stare down the gaping Day Class, "why aren't they going to Class?"  
"We aren't there because we were waiting for you Kiryuu. If you could hurry it up, now that you took all my fans." Aidou pouted.

Zero forcibly held back the urge to rip the blond ponce's head from his shoulders and light it on fire. But just-  
He sighed deeply and wished for the thousandth time he could kill him. "My apologies Aidou. If you will." Completely unaware of his murderous thoughts Aidou took a step forward.  
"I will and eep!" He quailed under the weight of that stare. "You will be silent. You will not pander to their fantasies and you will stay inside the building. Understood?"  
After the terrified nodding he walked down the aisle made by the girls. "Coming?"

"What was that Zero!" Ichiru growled from behind them. He didn't notice the Night Class' eavesdropping. "Nothing Ichiru." That's only made him angrier. "Nothing! Look Zero we're not Hunters anymore. We can be nice to vampires." Zero cocked his head at this odd child. Not a Hunter?  
"I am a Hunter Ichiru. Didn't you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"They had me placed on the roster from birth."  
Aidou choked on air. Birth? Kiryuu's been on the roster since birth!  
"…What!"  
"Yes. Once they realized there were twins they were going to mark both but once he saw me he wanted me so I was placed. It wasn't that bad. Sure I saw a lot of blood, my first Hunt at two but it was pretty normal."  
"…That's not normal Zero! Why didn't you say anything!"  
Zero shrugged. "Why would I? It's my purpose. I would've have had to do it anyway. Besides it meant you grew up normal."  
"Normal! What of the training we did is normal!"  
"Oh believe me Ichiru. What you did was normal." The smirk that crossed Zero's face uncomfortably reminded Kaname of Rido.  
"So what you hate all vampire?" Zero looked at Ichiru in confusion.  
"No. I just kill them if they try to eat me. Or am told to. What does it matter? They try to kill me I kill them and live. Simple." Zero stated unaware of the horrified looks they all gave him. That's not a normal mindset. To the vampires it made sense but a human should never live that.  
"It's not simple! You're killing people!" Ichiru yelled. Zero slid to a stop and turned to fully face his twin.  
"So? They are trying to kill me? What would you have me do, die?"  
"No but you can at least try talking to them! Do you really just murder people! What about their families!"  
Zero shrugged again. "Doesn't matter. They are placed on the List when they have killed more than three humans. So no Ichiru, I will not talk to them. Why does this bother you?"  
"You're killing people! Don't you feel guilt, sadness, something! "For a long moment Zero only stared at him before answering.  
"Not anymore. I'm going to patrol."

"Young one, you are mine, understood? Not your Mother or Father's twin's or Hunter's, mine. We are two of the same. Only I will train you, only I will love you. Until my passing I will be your whole life and be mine. Now take a step into the circle. I am officially making you my Heir." Blood swirled around him. Pain!  
He opened his eyes seeing him. "It was successful. Good. Come, your rise begins now."

Zero rubbed away the sleep in his eyes, banishing the memory to the back of his mind. He was exhausted because those two forgot to patrol, so enamored by the vampires, that he's been unable to get any sleep.  
Thank Kami he learned how to go without sleep from a very young age otherwise the Academy would be defenseless. Taking one last look around the empty courtyard he allowed himself to close his eyes, taking a light ten minute nap before crossover.  
Ten minutes on the dot he opened his eyes and set out to handle the crossover.  
Alone.  
Again.

Ichiru snorted, rolling over into Yuuki. He blearily cracked open an eye, taking in Yuuki before going back to sleep.  
Wait.  
Crap! "Wake up, wake up, wake up! We left Zero to do patrol alone!"  
Yuuki scrambled to her feet pulling her blazer on, panicking. The two Prefects straightened themselves out, unaware of the amused looks from the Night Class. They managed to get out the door,  
Just as the fangirls screamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Normally he'd feel some twinge of empathy or remorse for having them scream at the obviously half asleep Prefects but not today. On only ten minutes of sleep Zero had no compassion for their pain. In fact it made him feel better. Not enough to forgive them but he didn't have the urge to rip them to shreds for their betrayal. It might seem to be a small thing, skipping patrol, but not to him. That time is the only time when he can relax knowing they and the Academy is safe.

Stormy eyes tracked them from underneath lowered lids, his mouth quirking in a quick feral satisfied grin. As they stumbled towards him, half drunk on sleep, the girls blocked their path surrounding the vampires and the Prefects. With one last look he turned away from them. This will not be easily forgotten.

"Wait Zero!"

He continued on ignoring his twin's cry. Sephiroth was right, he can't trust anyone but the General. Only he is loyal and now that he has fallen, Zero is all alone in a world of predators just waiting to hunt him down and devour him.

Yuuki stared after the silverette. "Why didn't he stop? He can't be that mad. It was only once." Ichiru faced his crush, and even though something told him they'd done something terrible, agreed. Sorry Zero but it's Yuuki. IF he wants her to pick him he's going to have to do everything he can. "No idea. Come Yuuki, we'll see him in class."

But they wouldn't see Zero in class. He would be excused all day by the Headmaster. In fact they didn't see him for the rest of the night. By Crossover they started worrying. Even the Night Class was wary of what had called the angry Prefect away.

"On your seventeenth Hunt you will be called. Inside the bowels, past the fallen, you'll see Him. I cannot guide you through this Heir. I can only prepare you so you may survive." A hand ruffled his hair. "Know this, you are ours, not even Death can steal you. No matter your Naming always remember that." He smiled and looked up into those acid green eyes. They glinted with that familiar protective possessiveness that always warmed him, breaking through his trained apathy. These are the ones who care, they will stand with him forever.

"Your Naming is your title, your signatures. All others will know you by this. The ones who fell before me, it was their lineage, mine was different. As will yours. Remember Heir, your Naming is the day you life changes."

That conversation came back to him now, as he stands before the fallen ready to step inside he didn't feel the hesitation he expected. Whenever he'd thought of this Ichiru and Yuuki made him hesitate but now...he's free.

Zero gently passed the first, second, third all to the eighth. He stared down at him, the General who trained him, the man who loved him. "Thank you Master. The day you have trained me for has come." With one final brush against the casket he walked to his fate.

Shadows blocked the room from any light as he approached the middle of the chamber and kneeled. He bowed his head in the silence and closed his eyes, just waiting. "Zero, Heir to the General. Today is your Name Day. From this moment forth you are officially a Kiryuu." Brushing against his bowed head, fingers turned to talons, dragging his head up.

The atmosphere suddenly turned deadly as Zero stared passively into this onyx and golden eyes. "Don't hide." He gave his head a good shake, ripping strands of silver hair out, making Zero wince. "Show me the real Zero, not this machine hiding behind apathy. Or are you to fearful to face your emotions? Do you not have enough control?" Zero lowered his eyes to the stone floor and let go.

Fire raced through his beings, rage burrowed into his heart, anger seared his bones to ash. His world ended and began, with the real Zero standing there.

"There you are. Raise those pretty eyes, let me see what you truly are." Now gentle, he raised Zero's head to meet his eyes. "Good. That's who you really are. Did you know Zero? You were mine before them." Canines flashed in a grin. "You're my chosen. They all were great but you, you're something special. There's such anger, such rage inside you. It's not a normal fire. This is my wrath. So my dear Chosen, you may take a Name that's different from all who came before." Cold breath brushed his ear.

"Rise Zero, the Reaper." His lips pressed a gentle kiss against his brow and dropped him. He watched the boy shake and scream as he collapsed to the floor.

The silver locks grew to ankle length and bled black with red streaks. His skin paled even more if possible and he shot up a good foot in height. But the final change was his back. Carved into his back a black wing, curving from his left shoulder blade to his right hip, as to the right of it from shoulder blade to the top of the curve of the wing, in a list lay the eight others who rose and fell before him title's included. He finally fell silent once the last letter healed, scar tissue black.

"Go, begin your reign. I will be watching you Reaper. Do me proud." He turned away, disappearing in a flutter of wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying there he tried to keep his eyes open. The shadows crawled toward his body, engulfing him just as he gave into the darkness.

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly. Some time must have passed, light is slowly filtering through the windows of the chamber. Zero painfully uncurled and sat up taking a look around the now light room. There wasn't any sign of _him_ being there or the blood he knew had flowed out of his body. Dragging himself to his feet, his right foot brushed something cold. He looked down at whatever it was and picked it up in order to be able to see it in the light.

A collar, choker to be kind but Zero knew what it truly was. A reminder, promise and claiming all in one. _He_ promised to protect him, reminded him of his role, and claimed him, telling all others he was taken. Not that there were any looking.

There's really no choice. The Kiryuu have always had a close relationship with _them._ His will just be closer than most. Rising it up to his neck he gently placed the cold metal against his neck. It closed around his neck with a small click, sealing his fate.

"Where's Zero-kun?"

Kaien didn't know how to answer that. What could he say, 'Oh Zero's becoming some super secret Kiryuu thing and i don't know when or if he's coming back.' That'd go over real well. He gulped, opening his mouth.

The door opened.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked, quite rudely in fact.

The six foot seven giant stepped inside on silent feet. His head of raven feather and blood framed a pale face that they all knew. It's twin lay on Ichiru's.

"Zero?" He stepped forward softly like approaching a wild animal. The male nodded maintaining a distance between them. "Is, are you okay?" He took in the changes in his twin and couldn't believe this was the same person that he's known.

Kaien had never heard of anything like this ever happening. Zero looked completely unrecognizable, even to his eyes and he has been there since the twins' birth. Those amethyst pools had changed to a golden dabloom color, leaving only his bone structure the same.

"How?" Ichiru whispered. He at least recognized who Zero was before but this, this is something different. This isn't cold apathy, this is something darker, the very thing he feared would take over his older brother and turn him into a monster like _him._

"It's a ritual for the Kiryuu. A Claiming." Zero elaborated at Kaien's confused look. He quickly bowed and stepped outside the room to go rest in his dorm.

Ichiru couldn't stop the jealousy of Zero getting a Claiming ceremony. Even though he didn't agree with what the Hunters do he still want the respect that a Claiming gives you. You aren't even considered a man until you have your Claiming and since Zero has been claimed he now has complete guardianship over him. Now Zero is the Kiryuu Head.

"What is Claiming?"

Kaien sighed and pulled up a chair. "Claiming is when a Clan member becomes the Head. They essentially are their Clan. The Kiryuu are infamous for having only eight, now nine, Claims. The others clans, all who were Claimed, were normal Clan Heads but the Kiryuu, they became warlords, ruler, kings, gods. All throughout history the Kiryuu have been on the winning side of every major conflict. Zero Claiming means something has changed. The balance is about to tip and whichever way it falls, I can guarantee he will be on the winning side."


End file.
